Russia x America Dirty Lovin' R18
by KurikuKun
Summary: Russia x America smut fanfiction. If you don't like this ship or think gay sex is gross then this is your chance to leave.


**Russia x America |Dirty Lovin'| R+18**

 **WARNING:**

 **This fanfiction contains harsh language, dirty and rough sex, and violence. If you are not comfortable with any of this, please click off now.**

* * *

Alfred practically slammed Ivan against the wall as they both entered the empty room, the door barely closing behind them. Ivan gasped softly, his knees buckling together a little as he was pinned from his wrist and was forced to stare into Alfred's piercing blue eyes, a mix of rage and lust filling the pools of blue. Alfred used one of his hands to pin both of Ivan's wrists to the wall and he used his free one to slowly caress Ivan's cheek, a small frown forming on his face as his eyes narrowed.

"You think you're pretty cute, huh.. Acting like you're tough shit when you're around my boss. Not to mention that little grin you gave me after embarrassing me.." Alfred whispered, his hand getting progressively closer to Ivan's neck, his gloved fingertips lightly running across his jawline. Ivan gulped a little and he let out an uneasy chuckle.

"It's not my fault. We have to act as if we hate each other, da? Seems only appropriate if I do what you call "roasting". He replied, a small smile spreading across his lips and he soon did his signature closed-eye smile."I am kind of surprised you're this angry at me." Alfred growled a little and he gripped onto the Russian's pale, bandaged neck, which made him gasp and start to squirm. The way he acted so casual about something like this really pissed him off. Alfred pressed his forehead against the other man's and he glared into his eyes as he squeezed along the bandage on his neck, which he knew was his most vulnerable spot. Ivan let out a wheeze as his neck was squeezed, his head starting to pound and feel heavy from the lack of air.

"I should just fucking squeeze your pretty little neck until I hear a small crack.. Maybe that way you will stay quiet. Because of you, I was embarrased in front of everyone." He whispered, venom dripping from his words as he applied more pressure to the man's throat. Ivan began making noises like a fish out of water, gasping and choking for air. He winced and started to fight against his grip, but only made it worse. He almost forgot that Alfred had incredible strength.

"A-Ameri...Ack! Ghu.." Ivan felt a small string of saliva run down his chin as he stuck his tongue out, his eyes now squinted and started to form small tears. Alfred started to feel something press against the inside of his jeans, and it made him bite his lip gently. Seeing the person he wanted to hurt in this kind of position seemed to make his little friend happy. He loosened his grip on his larynx, but only a little bit. Just so Ivan could somewhat breath. He didn't want Ivan to pass out on him, especially not now.

"But ya' know.. It would be a shame if I just killed you. I wouldn't be able to have fun with you," He whispered, and he slowly licked up Ivan's cheek while the Russian was still gasping and coughing."I think you're going to need a punishment for what you've done. You've been a bad boy." He added soon after, and he watched as Ivan's expression turned from his nearly dying and choking one to one of embarrassment. His eyes widened and cheeks started to turn a light shade of red.

"W-Wha... America you... You really aren't suggesting that we do.. D-Do "that".. A-Are you..?" Ivan stuttered, still having a bit of trouble breathing ever since he still had a hand on his neck. Alfred chuckled and he looked into his eyes again.

"Please, as if you need to play innocent. You know exactly what I want to do to you. Weren't you the same guy who tortured and raped those Baltic States when they were still apart of your union? I don't think you should act like a virgin, here. It's pathetic." Alfred hissed, and he leaned in to press his cold lips against the Russian's neck, now moving his hand so he could use both of them to pin his wrist down against the wall. He nudged the bandage away with his tongue and he began to attack the small scars he has underneath them, sliding his tongue across them before sucking and nibbling at the skin. Almost immediately, Ivan let out a loud moan and his eyes widened, his mouth hanging agape as waves of pleasure ran through his body. He tried to cover his mouth so he wouldn't hear his moans, but with Alfred's death grip on his wrist it was almost impossible.

"A-America... D-Don't lick th.." He moaned out again, but Alfred just grinned as he traced his tongue along the scarred tissue of his neck. He made sure to leave several hickeys on his neck, loving the reaction Ivan would give in return. Ivan wiggled gentle against Alfred's grip when his tongue rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"You like it when I suck on your neck like that? You're such a fucking slut.." Alfred whispered, and he switched to the other side to give it the same treatment. Ivan let out a loud whine, and started to squirm even more than he already was, his knees buckling a little more when he felt his body begin to heat up. His neck was really sensitive, so the sensation of Alfred's warm, wet tongue felt amazing. He didn't want to admit that it felt good, though. He didn't want to cave in so soon, especially when Alfred was teasing him like this. Alfred soon became bored of licking his neck, and he pulled back, grinning as he saw Ivan's needy expression."Look at you.. I've barely even touched you and you're already looking like that.." Ivan frowned and he looked away, his eyebrows furrowing.

"F-Fuck you.. You have such bad taste if this is what you intend to do to me. I've never seen you as the type to do this kind of thing." Ivan mumbled softly, and Alfred responded by grabbing Ivan by the back of his hair and pulling him into a rough kiss."M-Mhhm..!" Alfred forced his tongue into Ivan's mouth and started to swirl it around Ivan's, the taste of vodka on his breath being strong. Ivan could only grip onto Alfred and whine, his eyes squeezed shut as he was forced to kiss Alfred back."M-Mm...nngh.." Ivan couldn't help but start to get into it ever since it felt good, Alfred's tongue skillfully exploring and practically violating his mouth. He cursed himself for being turned on by such things, knowing that this is what Alfred wanted to happen. He let out small grunts and moan like sounds as Alfred wrapped his tongue around his own, and after a good minute or so of this he pulled back from the sloppy kiss and he stared into his eyes, still having his cocky grin on his face.

"Don't say such bold things to me. I don't want to put a gag in your mouth." He said sternly, and forced Ivan onto his knees, Ivan now being on the ground and panting as Alfred stared."Now.. Why don't you be a good boy and suck on my dick." He said, pulling Ivan's head towards him and soon had him rubbing against the bulge that was painfully pressing against his pants. Ivan grunted softly and put his hands on Alfred's legs as he felt something hard rub against his cheek, and he bit his lip gently."And I suggest that you do it quick, or I might change my mind on crushing your neck." Alfred added when he saw Ivan hesitating. Ivan didn't see a choice in the matter, so he slowly took a hold of his belt and started to undo it slowly. Soon unzipping his pants and pulling his boxers down, he was now face to face with Alfred's hard erection.

"M-Mmm.. Ah.." Ivan blushed and looked away from it as it throbbed, which made Alfred chuckle.

"What, does seeing my dick make you that embarrased? Was it bigger than you expected it to be or something?" He teased, and he watched Ivan wiggle slightly in his place."Now come on, it's not gonna bite ya. Start sucking it." He said firmly. Ivan slowly nodded and he looked at his cock again, slowly reaching his hand out and grasping the hard, throbbing length, watching as a little bit of precum dripped from the tip. His hand was already starting to get sticky just by holding it.

"I-It's so hot.. and wet.." Ivan whispered softly to himself, not expecting it to feel like this. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down, he started to slowly lick at the tip and down the base, hearing small hums from Alfred as he started to rub his head. Ivan looked up at him as he hesitantly took the tip and some of the shaft into his mouth, his face heating up as the taste of precum filled his mouth. It tasted salty and bitter, but it was somehow arousing to him. Alfred chuckled softly and he started to thrust his hips, holding Ivan in place so he couldn't escape.

"Aw, look at you. You're looking up at me while sucking me off." He teased. Ivan grunted and he gently gripped onto Alfred's legs again as his cock was thrusted into his mouth, his tongue rubbing the bottom of his shaft. He closed his eyes and started to slowly suck in rhythm with his thrust, which only made Alfred smirk and start to go faster."You're such a fucking slut.. Sucking my dick so willingly.. Do you like the taste of it so much..? Heh.." Ivan grunted when he felt his cock start to touch the back of his throat, and he looked up at Alfred with his now lustful expression. He felt his lips wrap around his cock tightly, and they started to swell a little from the friction of it going in and out of his mouth. He felt a mix of saliva and precum run down the corners of his mouth, which seemed to help Alfred thrust. Alfred moaned softly and his cock throbbed in response to the pleasure."Mmm.. That feels good. Feeling your mouth around my dick like this.. Fuck.~" Ivan let out a grunt when he felt Alfred push farther and farther, until soon Ivan was now deepthroating him, and his eyes widened. He felt his cock rub against his throat and it made him gag, though it was never enough to actually make him vomit. He didn't have much of a gag reflex, but every so often he would feel his throat spasm and force him to gag a little.

"A-Amer..mm..! Gnhh..." Ivan tried to say something but it came out as mutters and slurps, also causing vibrations and it made Alfred moan. The American grabbed onto Ivan's head and moved it up and down along his throbbing cock, each suck causing him to let out a small growl in pleasure.

"God.. That feels so fucking good.." He said as his breathing started to get heavy, and his cock began to swell up. He was getting close to his limit, and he didn't have any intention of stopping. Ivan felt how often Alfred's cock throbbed and he looked up at him with wide eyes as he realized he was about to cum. He let out a small groan each time he thrusted forward, his hips now going much faster and harder than they did before."N-Now.. Take all of my fucking cum you little slut.." Alfred pushed Ivan's head down so his cock was completely devoured by the Russian's mouth, and let out a loud groan as he released. Ivan could only hold his breath and let out small whimpers as his throat and mouth began to fill up with Alfred's cum, his throat clenching up tightly and spasming as he started to swallow it down.

"Gh...Mmn..." Ivan pulled back a little so that he could take a small breath, but had to swallow the rest of what bitter liquid was in his violated mouth, his lips now a light shade of red from the friction. Alfred let out a content sigh after he was sure he was finished cumming, and he slowly took his cock out, the length being covered in saliva and his own semen. Ivan coughed a few times and spit up a little of what was still in his mouth, wiping the beads of sweat that formed sometime during the blowjob. Alfred pouted as he saw some of the white liquid fall to the ground, and he crossed his arms.

"You didn't even swallow it all. I was just gonna let you go after I got a use out of your mouth, but if you aren't even going to service me completely, I guess I have to make use of your other hole." A small smirk spread across his face. Ivan panted softly, being tossed towards the large desk that was in the room before he could respond to him. He landed on his stomach with his ass in the air, letting out a small squeak as he felt Alfred grab his ass.

"A-America.. P-Please don't touch my butt.." He whispered softly, looking behind him to see what the American was doing as he continued to pant softly. Alfred ignored him and gave his ass a light smack, making Ivan jolt up and then let out a whine.

"Damn, your ass is so big.. Your body was just made to be fucked, isn't it?" He teased, giving him another smack. He went in a pattern of rubbing his ass in small circles, making it nice and tender, and then give it a quick, hard smack. Ivan would let out a moan with every smack, getting rather aroused by his touch.

"N-No.. Don't say those things.." He whined, but was interrupted by another hard smack to his now tender ass. Alfred caressed his hips and down his thighs for a moment before he lifted hips hips up a bit more. He didn't feel like taking off his pants, so instead he felt down the pants to find a possible weak spot in the fabric, running his fingers along Ivan's hard cock in the process. With one large pull, he ripped open Ivan's pants, going ahead and giving his underwear the same treatment. Ivan's face turned a deep shade of red, and he quickly reached his hands around to cover up his now exposed ass, gasping and wiggling in an attempt to block Alfred's view.

"Don't make me tie your hands behind your back." Alfred said sternly, and forced one of Ivan's arms up so it bent behind him in an uncomfortable angle, which made him wince in pain."Now keep your hands out of my way." He hissed, and he soon knelt down to get a better view of what he was dealing with. Ivan let out a small gasp and he bit onto his hand, feeling Alfred use his hands to spread his ass open, hearing a small hum come from him."Holy shit.." Alfred mumbled, and rubbed his gloved finger against his hole, feeling his own cock throb just by looking at it.

"N-No.. Don't stare at it..~" Ivan whined, covering his blushing face with his arm as he looked back to try and see what he was doing."It's so embarrassing.." Alfred just chuckled, and he smacked Ivan's ass directly, which made him moan. His skin was already beginning to glow a light shade of red from the constant spanking it was getting.

"Believe me, I'm gonna do a lot more than just stare at this.." Alfred licked his lips slowly, rubbing his finger against him for a few moments before taking his hand away and slowly biting off one of his gloves. He soon leaned forward a little and rubbed his fingers against Ivan's lips, one of his fingers going into his mouth."Now lick them until they're wet enough." He ordered, having his cock rub against Ivan's ass gently. Ivan let out soft mewls and muffled moans, slowly taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them softly. He wrapped his tongue along each digit and bobbed his head a little so he could suck more of it. Alfred leaned in a little more and bit onto his earlobe. Ivan jolted up and "You really are a fucking slut.." He whispered, pulling his fingers out of the needy Russian's mouth once he felt that they were wet enough.

"I-Im not..~" Ivan whined, and he looked back to watch what Alfred was about to do. Alfred rolled his eyes and he rubbed the now wet fingers along his asshole, letting out a small hum as his middle finger slid inside of him slowly. He felt his tight walls clamp around his fingers tightly, and Ivan let out a moan, his mouth now hanging open as he panted and whined."N-Not in there..~" He whispered, practically quivering at this point. Alfred started to thrust his hand in and out while wiggling his finger around, getting knuckle deep already.

"Look at your ass just sucking up my finger like that.. I can't want to get my cock inside of this tight hole.." Alfred said as he slowly slid in the other finger, now scissoring his fingers and stretching out his hole more. Ivan gripped onto the sides of the table and let out loud moans, his eyes squeezed shut as he clenched up around him tightly. His mind was beginning to go blank, all that he could focus on was the pleasure of Alfred's fingers inside of him, reaching deep into him and making his cock throb. Alfred could see that Ivan was enjoying himself, and he snickered, a cocky grin on his face as he watched his hips begin to move in sync with his hand. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass and stood up so he could rub his cock against him instead. It was throbbing and precum was dripping from the tip again, being more than ready. Ivan looked back at Alfred and he bit his lip, his hands clenching into fist as he wiggled his hips against him.

"A-Are you...going to put it inside..?" Ivan asked softly, his voice sounding quite needy. Alfred nodded and he pressed the tip against his hole, but not going in just to tease him even more.

"Yeah, but I think I wanna hear you beg for it." Alfred smirked, and he smacked his ass once more."Go ahead, tell me what you want and I might give you it.~" Ivan couldn't help but continue to push against him, whining when he found out he needed to beg for it. He was embarrassed that he even wanted this, but he didn't really care at this point.

"I-I... I want it.. I want you inside of me.." Ivan whispered, and he moaned when he recieved another smack to his ass.

"What do you want inside? I couldn't hear you." Alfred said, pressing the tip of his cock into his hole and just when he was about to go inside, he pulled out, still having a smirk on his face. Ivan couldn't help but whine louder, and he looked at Alfred as he wiggled his hips and furrowed his brows, a bead of sweat going down his forehead.

"Y-Your... Your cock.. I-I want your cock inside...of me.." He said slightly louder."Pl-Please put your cock inside of me..!" Alfred hummed in satisfaction, and he positioned himself before pushing his entire length inside of Ivan's ass, immediately letting out a loud groan from how tight he was. Ivan let out a cry of pleasure, and he gripped onto the desk tightly."S-So big...It's filling me up..~" Ivan whispered, clenching tightly around Alfred.

"Fuck.. You're so tight around me.. It feels so good.." Alfred said, and after he felt Ivan loosen up, he grabbed onto his hips and began to thrust, both of them moaning from how amazing it felt. Ivan looked back at Alfred while he moaned out, saliva running down the corners of his mouth. Alfred thrusted a little bit harder into him before he moved Ivan so he was now laying on his back with his legs open, ripping his pants open a little more so he could have more of a view. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him closer, catching Alfred a bit off guard. He sure did get needy during sex.. Nevertheless, Alfred started to pound into Ivan's tight hole, small smack sounds filling the room as their skin met.

"A-America..~! M-Mmm.. Ghnn..!" Ivan looked up into Alfred's eyes while he moaned out, his nails digging into Alfred's back as he clenched up around him more."It feels so good.. It's pounding into me so deep..~" All of Ivan's dirty talk was starting to drive Alfred crazy, his breathing starting to become heavy the more he thrusting into him.

"F-Fuck..!" Alfred leaned in more and wrapped his hand around Ivan's neck, not enough to actually prevent him from breathing, their foreheads touching as Alfred pounded into him with reckless abandon, putting his teeth together as he stared directly into Ivan's eyes. Ivan let out shaky breaths and moans, his toes now curling in his shoes as he started to feel close to his limit."How does it feel.. Having me fuck your ass while choking you.." Alfred asked in a low tone, almost like a growl. Ivan looked up at Alfred while he moaned, his grip on him growing tighter.

"F-Feels so good.. It's bringing me so close to my limit..~" He said softly, and he leaned in and kissed Alfred on the lips, sloppily sliding his tongue into his mouth as he moaned. Alfred kissed him back eagerly, his eyes closing as he started to become close as well, his cock beginning to swell up inside of Ivan.

"G-Gonna..." Alfred pulled back from the kiss and he looked down at Ivan as he gave several hard, violent thrust inside of him, still holding onto his neck. With a loud groan, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and came deep inside of him, which in response made Ivan shudder and cum soon after. After they both finished their long orgasms, they stared into each other's eyes as they panted heavily, both of them not knowing what to say. Eventually, Alfred slowly pulled out of him, biting his lip as he watched his own cum ooze from Ivan's ass."Mmm.. That's so hot.." He mumbled, and he chuckled softly."Looks like I filled you up pretty good. Look at it all drip out of you." Ivan slowly sat up after gaining some of his strength back, and he smiled a little.

"Mm.. You really did. I can feel your cum deep inside of me.~" He said softly. He would occasionally clench up, and more of the white liquid ooze out of his body. Alfred couldn't help but smile, and he ruffled Ivan's fluffy hair, making it more messy than it already was at the moment. It felt really soft against his fingers, kind of like a puppy's fur.

"You know, I can't stay mad at you. You're just too damn cute. It's not fair." He leaned in and he kissed Ivan gently, humming softly as their lips touched."So, did you learn your lesson?" He asked softly as he caressed Ivan's soft cheek. Ivan giggled softly and he poked Alfred's nose, squishing it against his finger.

"I think I did, but I don't know if I'm going to behave myself for long," Ivan grinned a little and he pulled Alfred closer to his body again, his fingers dancing along his chest as he gazed into the other's eyes."I think I need another punishment..~" Alfred chuckled softly and slowly undid his shirt, now realizing how hot he was from all of the work he did.

"Is that so?" Alfred gave him a small kiss on the lips, stripping off his shirt and then returning between Ivan's legs, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer to his own body. He felt his cock start to twitch as it started to harden once again."Well, I can't refuse when it's you asking," He licked his lips and caressed his sides, letting his nails drag against Ivan's soft skin."Though, I won't go easy on you this time.." He whispered into his ear, and with that, he leaned in and gave Ivan a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
